


Daddy Derek

by MeganH16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CG/L, Daddy Kink, Daddy! Derek, F/M, Shopping, Spanking, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: A few little ddlg stories





	1. Shopping trip

You had been out with Derek all day running errands and shopping, needless to say you were tired and you just wanted to go home. "Daddy I'm tired." you whine as Derek helps you get out of the car again. 

"I know baby but we only have one more thing to do and then we can go home. Be a good girl for daddy and wait just a little longer." he coos and kisses you on the forehead. 

"No daddy, I don't wanna." you say, you're bratty nature taking hold and you stomp your foot in defiance. 

Derek gives you a stern look before spinning you around, flipping up your skirt and delivering a swift smack to your butt. He never has much patience for bratty behaviour and tends to put an end to it before it even begins. "You can either be a good girl and come to this last shop with me willingly or I can spank you right here right now for taking an attitude with me and not doing as you are told and then you can come to the shop with a red bottom and tear stained cheeks. Which would you prefer?" he asks and you know he means it. 

"I'll come with you." you concede with just an ounce of attitude left in your voice and a pout. Derek flips your skirt back down and turns you back around. 

"Good, now hold my hand baby." he tells you holding his hand out. You take it and marvel at how big it is compared to yours and how safe you feel holding it. 

You head into the hardware store and Derek leads you over to the chains. "Does Issac still not have control on the full moon." you ask quietly. 

"No he doesn't but who's to say these are for him?Maybe I've decided I need to chain my little monster up to keep her under control." he teases and you scrunch your face up at the thought. 

"You wouldn't, you love me too much." you reply confidently. 

"You know me too well." he says with a chuckle "Come on baby lets get the big ones and hope he won't break out of them this time." He picks up impossiblly heavy looking chains in one hand with ease and holds your hand with the other. 

You get back in the car and Derek leans over to do your seat belt for you even though you both know you can do it yourself. He starts the car and you start the journey home. You are all tuckered out and fall asleep in the car before you make it home. Derek doesn't try to wake you and just carries you up to the loft, leaving all the things he bought for a second trip. 

He sets you down on the sofa and you stir slightly. "Daddy?" you call out as he reaches the door to go and get his stuff from the car. 

"I'm here baby, just going down to the car. I'll be back in a minute." 

"Okay daddy." you say back before lying back down on the sofa and falling back asleep.


	2. Bedtime argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek decides its your bedtime but you don't want to go

You sit cuddled with Derek while the TV plays in the background. You aren't paying much attention and you're trying your best to keep yourself awake. Derek notices you sniffle a yawn and strain to keep your eyes from drooping shut. "I think it's time for bed little one." he says quietly.  
"But I not tired daddy." you protests.  
"Yes you are now come on let's get you up to bed and daddy can tuck you in and read you a bedtime story. "  
" No daddy I not even tired and it's not even my bedtime yet. I got a whole nother half hour. " you whine pouting slightly.  
"Little girl your bedtime is when I say it is" Derek says taking on a strict tone you know not to argue with "Now upstairs or it will be early bedtimes for a week." he threatens and you begrudgingly comply walking past him and up stairs in a strop. You hear him follow and flop onto the bed face down in defiance.  
Derek is stood in the doorway looking less than pleased. "Y/n you have 5 seconds to get into bed properly and drop that attitude before I decide to punish you for your brattiness." he warns but you don't move until you hear him start counting down. By the time he got to three you were laying in bed with your favourite stuffy tucked under your arm and he walked the short distance from the door to the bed and sat down next to you.  
"What's up with you tonight huh? Do you want me to punish you? " he asks softly tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.  
"No daddy I just wanted to spend some more time with you before I went to bed."  
"Well baby you should have said that and you know you need to do as your told even if you don't want to because I only have your best interests in mind. You don't want to be a grumpy baby in the morning because you're tired do you?"  
"No daddy I'm sorry for being bad."  
"That's okay Princess but not bedtime story for you tonight. You just go to sleep now."  
"Okay daddy." you say slightly disappointed but you don't argue the matter. Derek kisses you on the forehead and leaves you to sleep turning the light off as he leaves.


End file.
